Dang Eun
Spells = Charisma : Spell casting Ability = Thaumaturgy - Cantrip = Character race Cantrip 1st level = ' '----------------------------- Casting Time:' 1 action ''Range: 30 feet (6sq)'' ''Components: V'' ''Duration: Up to 1 minute'' ----------------------------- You manifest a minor wonder, a sign of supernatural power, within range. * You create one of the following magical effects within range: * Your voice booms up to three times as loud as normal for 1 minute. * You cause flames to flicker, brighten, dim, or change colour for 1 minute. * You cause harmless tremors in the ground for 1 minute. * You create an instantaneous sound that originates from a point of your choice within range, such as a rumble of thunder, the cry of a raven, or ominous whispers. * You instantaneously cause an unlocked door or window to fIy open or slam shut. * You alter the appearance of your eyes for 1 minute. ' '''If you cast this spell multiple times, you can have up to three of its 1-minute effects active at a time, and you can dismiss such an effect as an action. Hellish rebuke (once per day, 2nd level spell) = Character race spell 3rd level' '----------------------------- = 'Casting Time:' 1 reaction, which you take in response to being damaged by creature within 60 feet of you that you can see'' ''Range: 60 feet '' ''Components: V,5'' ''Duration: Instantaneous'' ----------------------------- You point your finger, and the creature that damaged you is momentarily surrounded by hellish flames. The creature must make a Dexterity saving throw. It takes *3d10 fire damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. *At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the damage ' '''Cantrip - Darkness spell (once per day) = Character race level 5 = -----------------------------' ''Casting Time:'' I action'' ''Range: 60 feet'' ''Components: V,M (bat fur and pitch of coal)'' ''Duration: Concentration, up to 10 minutes'' ----------------------------- Magical darkness spreads from a point you choose within range to fill a 15-foot-radius sphere for the duration. The darkness spreads around corners. A creature with darkvision can't see through this darkness, and non-magical light can't illuminate it. If the point you choose is on an object you are holding or one that isn't being worn or carried, the darkness emanates from the object and moves with il. Completely covering the source of the darkness with an opaque object, such as a bowl or a heIm, blocks the darkness. If any of this spell's area overlaps with an area of light created by a spell of 2nd level or lower, the spell that created the light is dispelled. DM note *When within the sphere of darkness, enemies are at a disadvantage when fighting from outside the sphere. Dang Eun isn’t affected however other party members within the darkness are at a disadvantage. ' '''Monk Feats = Ki saving Difficulty Class 13 ( 8+ Prof +Wisdom) = Flurry of blows = ''Character class level 2 = Immediately after you take the Attack action on your turn, you can spend 1 ki point to make two unarmed strikes as a bonus action. (each attack requires roll) Patient Defense = Character class level 2 = You can spend 1 ki point to take the Dodge action as a bonus action on your turn (Dodge attacks on you Disadv and you have advantage on dex saving throws) Step of the Wind = Character class level 2 = You can spend 1 ki point to take the Disengage or Dash action as a bonus action on your turn, and your jump distance is doubled for the turn. Unarmored Movement = Character class level 2 = Starting at 2nd levei, your speed increases by 10 feet while you are not wearing armor or wielding a shield. This bonus increases when you reach certain monk level is, as shown in the Monk table. Way of the open hand (Chosen Path) Monks of the Way of the Open Hand are the ultimate masters of martial arts combat, whether armed or unarmed. They learn techniques to push and trip their opponents, manipulate ki to heal damage to their bodies, and practice advanced meditation that can protect them from harm. Open hand Technique = Character class level 3 = You can manipulate your enemy's ki when you harness your own. Whenever you hit a creature with one of the attacks granted by your Flurry of Blows, you can impose one of the following effects on that target: * It must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw (against Ki DC) or be knocked prone. * It must make a Strength saving throw (against Ki DC) .If it fails, you can push it up to 15 feet away from you. * It can't take reactions until the end of your next turn Deflect Missiles = Character class level 3 = You can use your reaction to deflect or catch the missile when you are hit by a ranged weapon attack. When you do so, the damage you take from the attack is reduced by 1d10 + your Dexterity modifier + your monk leveI (1d10+8). If you reduce the damage to 0, you can catch the missile if it is smalI enough for you to hold in one hand and you have at least one hand free, If you catch a missile in this way, you can spend I ki point to make a ranged attack with the weapon or piece of ammunition you just caught, as part of the same reaction. you make this attack with proficiency, regardless of your weapon proficiencies, and the missile counts as a monk weapon for the attack. Slow Fall = Character class level 4 = You can use your reaction when you falI to reduce any falIing damage you take by anamount equal to five times your monk leveI (5lvl x 5 = 25 hp of damage). Extra Attack = Character class level 5 = Beginning at 5th leveI, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn Stunning Strike = Character class level 5 = You can interfere with the flow of ki in an opponent's body. When you hit another creature with a melee weapon attack. you can spend 1 ki point to attempt a stunning strike. The target must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or be stunned until the end of your next turn.